Pourraisje un jour lui dire?
by Sarah Michelle Potter
Summary: Hermione invite Harry à venir passer l'été chez elle et va essayer par la même occasion de lui avouer ses sentiments, ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que Harry... Le titre n'est pas définitif et aussi ne vous fiez pas au résumé, je suis nulle pour ça...


**Pourrais-je un jour lui dire?**

**Chapitre 1 Invitation**

Il était minuit et pourtant, une jeune fille de 17 ans était incapable de dormir. Cette jeune fille n'était autre qu'Hermione Granger, une des meilleures étudiantes que Poudlard aie connu depuis des décennies. Poudlard, juste le fait d'y penser, donnait des frissons à la jeune fille. Elle était étudiante dans cette merveilleuse école de sorcellerie depuis maintenant 6 ans et elle allait commencer sa 7e année en septembre. Tout était parfait dans la vie de cette adolescente. Elle avait des parents qui l'aimaient, l'amitié de deux garçons qu'elle adorait, ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Ronald, plus communément appelé Ron, était un As aux échecs et un très bon ami avec qui s'amuser, mais rien de plus. Même si Hermione savait que Ron avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux à son égard, elle, pour sa part, ne ressentait que de l'amitié, de l'amour fraternel envers lui, mais ayant peur de briser leur amitié, Hermione se taisait et le laissait espérer. Harry, quant à lui, représentait, pour la jeune magicienne, beaucoup plus qu'un ami. En plus d'être le Survivant, le héros du monde sorcier, il était pour Hermione un confident, un ami très proche, encore plus que Ron, et secrètement, celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis un petit moment déjà. Harry était considéré par le monde de la sorcellerie comme un héros parce qu'il avait échappé au sortilège de la mort que le mage noir le plus terrible de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort, que le monde aie connu et s'en était sorti avec seulement une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front alors que Voldemort fut réduit à moins que rien, mais voilà que depuis maintenant deux ans, il était revenu et faisait de son mieux pour faire souffrir Harry, tant sur le point moral que sur le point physique. En 5e année, il lui faisait avoir d'horribles visions et en plus, il a fait tué le parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black, par Bellatrix Lestrange, la cousine de Sirius. Puis, en 6e année, Voldemort avait réussi à tuer son mentor, Albus Dumbledore. En l'espace de quelques minutes, il avait perdu celui qui l'avait accompagné durant plus de 6 ans. Mais pour Hermione, Harry n'était pas le héros du monde sorcier, mais son héros à elle. La jeune fille savait qu'Harry souffrait beaucoup à cause de la perte de ses deux êtres cher à son cœur. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour redonner le sourire à son meilleur ami. Une idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Elle pourrait inviter Harry à venir passer le reste des vacances d'été chez elle. Elle aurait pu inviter Ron aussi, mais il était parti en Roumanie avec sa famille pour prendre un peu de recul face à la guerre qui sévissait dans le monde sorcier en Angleterre. Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers sa table de travail, mais elle se ravisa et décida de demander la permission à ses parents avant. Hermione retourna dans son lit et s'endormit en pensant que finalement, ce ne serait pas si long avant de revoir le héros qui avait conquis son cœur.

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione se leva, il devait être dans les environs de 10h30 du matin. Immédiatement après s'être levée, elle fila sous la douche. Après s'être lavée rapidement, elle s'habilla. Elle journée-là, elle décida de porter un jean bleu taille basse avec un papillon brodé dans le bas de la jambe gauche avec une petite camisole rose moulante et décolleté avec une petite fleur de brodé dessus. Comme chaussures, elle portait de simples baskets blanches et roses. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas elle qui avait choisit ses vêtements. Sans savoir pour quelle raison elle avait fait ça, sa mère lui avait payé une garde-robe complète avant qu'elle ne revienne de Poudlard et avait jeté ses anciens vêtements informes que Mme Granger n'était plus capable de voir. Pour terminer, elle avait les cheveux détachés, laissant ses boucles naturelle ressortir et descendre en cascade sur ses épaules. Eh oui! Hermione n'avait plus une masse de cheveux informes et elle en était fière. Pour son maquillage, un peu de fard à paupières roses avec un gloss aux fraises. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de se préparer, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et dans l'intention de demander à sa mère, son père étant déjà partit travailler, la permission d'inviter son meilleur ami pour le reste des vacances. Mais avant qu'Hermione aie eu le temps de placer un mot, Mme Granger dit à sa fille :

- Alors, bien dormie ma chérie?

- Comme un bébé, mentit Hermione étant donné qu'elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Et toi?

- Très bien. Mais j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer et ça me rend très inquiète, dit la mère d'Hermione.

- O.K. Vas-y. De toute façon, ça ne doit pas être si pire que ça, dit la jeune sorcière.

- Bien… C'est… Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, bredouilla Mme Granger.

- Allez, dis-le moi et essaie de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, dit Hermione.

- D'accord, dit sa mère. Voilà, tout d'abord, nous aurions voulu t'avertir plus tôt, ton père et moi, mais nous avons reçu l'invitation seulement hier. Nous avons été invités pendant tout le mois d'août à des conférences aux États-Unis. Nous avons acceptés car cet événement arrive seulement une seule fois dans la vie de petits dentistes comme nous. La seule chose qui fait que je suis inquiète, c'est que je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule ici durant tout le mois d'août. Je t'aurais bien dit de demander à ton ami Ronald de t'héberger durant le reste des vacances, mais tu m'as dit qu'il était parti en voyage avec sa famille. Alors, j'ai décidé de te permettre d'inviter un de tes amis ici, comme ça, tu ne seras pas toute seule.

- Ah… C'est ça qui te rendait si inquiète. Moi, ça me rend surtout triste car déjà que je ne vois pas mes parents durant l'années scolaire, je ne les verrai pas pendant un mois de plus, mais ce qui me console, c'est que vous me permettiez d'inviter un de mes amis pour le reste de l'été. Merci Maman! remercia Hermione.

- Bien, je suis désolée que tu sois triste de ne pas nous voir plus longtemps. Mais, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Donc, qui comptes-tu inviter? demanda Mme Granger.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais inviter mon meilleur ami Harry. Ça lui ferait peut-être oublier un peu la peine qu'il ressent en ce moment, répondit Hermione.

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Même que je suis heureuse que tu prennes soin de tes mis, dit la dentiste.

- Merci Maman! Je vais aller lui écrire pour lui demander, dit Hermione.

- O.K. À plus tard, ma chérie, dit Mme Granger en partant rejoindre son mari pour travailler.

Hermione sortit de table et alla dans sa chambre et composa une lettre destinée à son meilleur ami. La jeune fille était tellement contente de passer un mois seule avec celui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle en oublia la peine qu'elle ressentait face au départ de ses parents. Quand elle eut fini d'écrire sa lettre, elle prit sa petite chouette fauve, Héra, et lui attacha la missive à une de ses pattes et lui dit de la donner à Harry Potter.

Quelque part en Angleterre, un jeune homme du nom d'Harry Potter servait, pour une autre année depuis sa plus tendre enfance, d'esclave au Dursley. Malgré les avertissement que l'Ordre du Phénix faisait jour après jour à la famille adoptive du Survivant, ceux-ci continuait de traiter Harry comme un moins que rien. CE qui facilitait un peu la tâche au jeune sorcier, c'est que depuis le début de l'été, il avait le droit de se servir de la magie en dehors de l'école. Le nouveau ministre de la magie, William Sorceror, le lui avait permit à la fin de l'année scolaire étant donné que Voldemort prenait de plus en plus de puissance au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait et aussi parce que le grand Albus Dumbledore était mort et ne pouvait plus, dans ce cas, protéger le jeune héros du monde sorcier.

William Sorceror était devenu ministre de la magie quand enfin le monde sorcier avait su que Cornelius Fudge leur avait menti sur toute la ligne concernant le retour de Voldemort. Cela faisait quelques mois que le monde de la sorcellerie savait pour le retour du grand mage noir et Cornelius Fudge n'avait encore rien fait pour les protéger et en plus, des gens se faisaient tuer par des mangemorts presque tous les jours et personne ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. C'est là, que la population a enfin ouvert les yeux et a forcé Cornelius Fudge a démissionné et ensuite demandé à Albus Dumbledore de devenir ministre, mais celui-ci avait refusé en donnant pour raison qu'il devait garder son poste de directeur à Poudlard. Puis, il avait aidé M. Sorceror à devenir ministre et maintenant, la population n'avait plus à se plaindre à propos de son ministre car celui-ci avait tout renforcé dans tous les départements du ministère, tout spécialement celui des Aurors, et aussi, les morts avaient beaucoup diminuées depuis que William Sorceror était au pouvoir.

Maintenant, retournons à Harry. Le jeune homme était donc en train d'effectuer ses tâches ménagères avec l'aide de la magie quand une chouette fauve fonça sur lui avec une lettre attachée à une de ses pattes. Après avoir regardé la chouette avec plus d'attention, il reconnut Héra , la petite chouette de sa meilleure amies, Hermione. Héra se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme et laissa tomber la lettre dans les mains de celui-ci. Harry la caressa un petit peu, lui donna de l'eau et alla dans sa chambre pour la mettre sur le perchoir d'Hedwige, celle-ci étant partie chassée et lui donna à manger. Quand enfin il eut terminé, le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit, ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire :

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Comment ça va? Moi, je vais très bien. Tout d'abord, je tiens à te souhaiter un très joyeux anniversaire malgré la peine que tu dois ressentir en ce moment. Si je t'écris, c'est que mes parents partent pour tout le mois d'août en me laissant ici. Ils ont une série de conférence aux États-Unis. À cause de cela, ils m'ont permis d'inviter un de mes amis pour rester avec moi pour le reste des vacances. J'ai donc décidé de t'inviter roi pour rester avec moi. Si tu réponds oui, renvoie-moi Héra et je passerai aux de la soirée de chercher avec mes parents, je te donnerai ton cadeau par la même occasion._

_À bientôt, je l'espère,_

_Je t'embrasse, Hermione_

Harry prit une lettre et répondit par l'affirmative à sa meilleure amie, puis avec la formule que Tonks avait utilisée pour faire ses bagages avant sa cinquième année, il fit ses bagages et attendit que le soit arrive.

Note de l'auteure:

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'autre, je vais la continuer. Je suis même en veuille de poster le chapitre 11 pour la semaine prochaine. Bon, ceci est une ébauche de fic, j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis pour savoir si je dois oui ou non la continuer. Alors pour ça, il n'y a qu'un moyen: les reviews. Si je n'en reçois pas, c'est simple, je ne la continuerai pas car cela voudra dire que vous ne l'aimez pas.

, Sarah Michelle Potter


End file.
